Destino Traçado
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Ela, uma mediadora. Ele, um fantasma. Dois mundos opostos e totalmente impossíveis. Poderia o amor revertar isso e mudar um destino já traçado? J x L ; S x M ; UA
1. A mediadora

**Destino Traçado**

_--------_

_Capítulo um: A mediadora_

_--------_

Sabe quando você sabe que é diferente? Quando as pessoas te olham de forma estranha. Quando você se vê sempre em um canto mais quieto e isolado. Quando vê que as pessoas se aproximam, que tentam interagir, mas que você mesmo não costuma cativá-las muito e elas se afastam, desistindo. Pois é. A minha vida inteira eu fui assim. Eu lembro muito bem quando foi a primeira vez que percebi que as coisas não eram lá 'comuns' para mim. Foi quando o jardineiro de minha escola, o Sr. Steve, morreu. Eu sei que o contexto é um tanto quanto estranho, mas foi exatamente nesse dia que as coisas mudaram.

Eu lembro que todo mundo estava triste. O Sr. Steve era muito alegre e cativante. Todas as crianças gostavam dele, incluindo eu. Lembro que ele me chamava de ruivinha, por conta do meu cabelo cor de cobre. Eu achava graça e ria, mas não era uma das mais apegadas a ele, mantínhamos só um pequeno diálogo na entrada e na saída do portão.

Mas aí chegou a notícia. Foi num típico fim de tarde californiano. O sol estava se pondo, estava perfeito para ir ao parque tomar sorvete. Eu lembro que estava planejando pedir aos meus pais para me levarem… adorava andar descalça na grama. Eu era totalmente diferente naquela época. O que eu não sabia era que, enquanto eu fazia inocentes planos de criança, o Sr. Steve morria atropelado. Só descobri isso ao ver a diretora - Sra. Minerva McGonall - falando ao telefone totalmente exasperada. Aquilo me chamou atenção. Eu sempre ficava sozinha esperando meus pais, e normalmente fazia isso na diretoria, do lado de fora. Mas podia ver os professores e a própria McGonall andando pelos corredores com total liberdade. E ela não costumava ficar nervosa. Apurei minha audição.

- O quê? Steve Carrel, _morto? _– ela berrou, em choque. Senti até mesmo meus olhos verdes se arregalando de espanto.

Depois daquela revelação, a escola ficou escura em meio a uma atmosfera pesada. No dia seguinte todos perguntavam pelo Sr. Steve. Onde ele estava? Porque não estava na entrada, como sempre fazia? Eu sabia. Mas não queria falar. Ele tinha morrido. Não estava mais entre nós. Mas o curioso? Eu sabia de tudo isso, eu via a tristeza de todos, mas não a sentia como os demais.

Porque eu via o Sr. Steve.

Ele continuava no jardim, molhando as plantas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Todos os dias, ele estava lá. Com o mesmo sorriso bondoso, os mesmos olhos castanhos penetrantes, a mesma expressão simpática. Eu o via, eu achava estranho que ele tivesse falecido e ainda perambulasse por ali, mas não falava nada. Guardava isso para mim. Eu era só uma criança, mas tinha uma vaga noção de que aquilo não era comum.

Certo dia eu fiquei tão intrigada que resolvi ir falar com ele. Ao invés de esperar meus pais na diretora obedientemente, fui ao jardim vê-lo. A escola estava vazia, ninguém ver uma garotinha ruiva andando por ali.

- Sr. Steve? – eu perguntei, hesitante.

Ele virou-se aos poucos para mim, a expressão um pouco chocada.

- É comigo que está falando? – ele quis saber, confuso.

Assenti.

- Oh meu Deus – Ele se ajoelhou, até que estivéssemos na mesma altura, e seus olhos estavam arregalados – Você me vê, ruivinha?

- Sim – respondi, e o vento agitou meu cabelo.

O tempo pareceu passar muito lentamente enquanto nos encarávamos. Ele, confuso. Eu, confiante. Era só uma criança, e naquela época foi algo natural, apesar das dimensões do fato serem imensamente absurdas. Uma criança com dons médiuns não era algo comum.

- Então você é um deles – O Sr. Carrel murmurou, admirado – Santo Deus!

- Um deles? – eu quis saber, curiosa.

O Sr. Steve abriu um pequeno sorriso, acariciando meu cabelo de leve.

- Uma mediadora.

- Uma mediadora? – repeti, sem saber do que se tratava.

- Pessoas que ajudam nós – ele apontou para si mesmo – a ir embora em paz.

Franzi o cenho. Eu não tinha noção do que ele era.

- E o que o Sr. é?

Ele sorriu tristemente.

- Um fantasma, menina, um fantasma.

Nessa hora me recordo que parei para analisá-lo melhor. O Sr. Steve estava envolvido por uma espécie de aura dourada, e brilhava. Um brilho fraco, que servia somente para o diferenciar de nós, pessoas vivas. Era estranho. Ele parecia tão vivo quanto eu. Hesitante, estendi meu braço, até que meus dedos tocassem o braço dele.

Eu o toquei. Parecia uma pessoa de carne e osso, _viva._

- Mas como…?

- Porque você é uma mediadora, menina – Ele sorriu, e a partir daquele dia, a partir daquele instante, minha vida mudou completamente.

Eu não era só Lily Evans. Eu era Lily Evans, uma mediadora.

---------

_N.A: Olá! Fanfic nova na área! xD Gente, primeiramente: Quem leu a série 'A mediadora', da Meg Cabot, sabe o que é um mediador, e deve ter visto alguns pontos semelhantes aqui na história. Ok. Eu realmente me baseei nesse livro para escrever essa fanfic, mas não pretendo nem de longe fazer uma história igual. No andar da carruagem eu vou explicar melhor como é isso tudo e de forma mais detalhada. E sim, o capítulo está miseravelmente pequeno, por que eu quero saber o que vocês acham para poder continuar, se tudo certo, eu viro hippie e posto a história xD Depende de vocs… e por isso, eu peço _**REVIEWS**! _Não custa nada e ainda me incentiva a escrever! Então faça uma autora feliz e comente! \o/_

_Beijinhos,_

_Mylle Evans_


	2. Os vizinhos novos e a garota estranha

**Destino Traçado**

_--------_

_Capítulo dois: Os vizinhos novos e a garota estranha_

_--------_

- Lily, querida! Você está pronta? – Ouvi Sarah Evans exclamar, e o _toc toc_ dos sapatos de salto alto dela ecoarem pelo corredor.

Suspirei, fechando o zíper da minha bolsa. Levantei-me da cama e fui até a porta, a abrindo. Não me surpreendi ao encontrar minha mãe me encarando com os mesmos olhos verdes aflitos. Todos os anos eram assim. Girei os olhos e voltei-me para meu quarto de novo.

- Sim, mãe – respondi, automaticamente. Abri um sorriso de lado e dei ombros.

- Tem certeza de que não ir conosco, querida? – ela entrou no meu quarto, e tocou meus ombros delicadamente, me fazendo a olhar.

- Mãe, eu vou passar minhas férias com o vovô – eu tentei sorrir do modo mais animado possível. – Você sabe.

- Lily, a Flórida é incrível! – novamente ela tentou me convencer, e sorriu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha – Tem certeza que não quer ir mesmo?

- Mãe – eu toquei as mãos delas, e a encarei – Você sabe que eu não gosto da Flórida. Não se preocupe, vovô vai cuidar bem de mim, e eu cuidarei bem dele. Relaxe.

- Não sei porque você perde tempo com essa anormal, mãe – A voz irritante e arrastada de Petúnia me fez girar os olhos. Fechei a cara. – Vamos logo ou perderemos nosso vôo.

- Já lhe disse para não a chamar assim, Petúnia – Minha mãe soltou as mãos das minhas, o olhar severo em direção à minha irmã mais velha, parada na porta do meu quarto com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tá, que seja – Petúnia girou nos calcanhares e nos olhou por cima dos ombros – Papai está esperando lá embaixo.

- Estamos indo – Minha mãe respondeu, sentando-se na ponta da minha cama. Mantive meus olhos na mala em cima da cama quando ela voltou a falar – Lily…?

- Prometo que irei me cuidar, não me meter em confusões e nem fazer os cabelos do vovô ficarem ainda mais brancos de preocupação – Sorri de lado.

- Assim que se fala! – Ela me abraçou, e eu tive que retribuir da forma mais amável que pude. Minha mãe era a _única _que não ficava contra mim, apesar dos motivos e das coisas que acontecem serem o suficiente para fazer isso.

Quero dizer, se sua filha chegasse em casa freqüentemente no banco de trás de viaturas policias ou vivesse se enfiando nos lugares mais sombrios e estranhos a altas horas da noite, você com certeza iria ficar brava com ela. Não que minha mãe não ficasse… mas Sarah Evans às vezes me surpreendia. De verdade.

- Não se esqueça de me ligar quando chegar lá, sim? – Minha mãe sorriu e me deu um beijo estalado na testa. Girei os olhos e assenti, piscando.

E depois, ela se foi. Desceu as escadas e sumiu, junto com Petúnia e Anthony Evans, meu pai. Eu já tinha me despedido dele mais cedo, então não me importei em ir lá novamente. Pelo contrário. Quando me vi sozinha, relaxei e me joguei de costas na minha cama, de olhos fechados.

Eu amava as férias. Principalmente pelo fato de que não via mais ninguém. Só meu avô, Alvo Dumbledore, o senhor mais gentil e compreensível que eu podia ter conhecido durante toda minha vida. Parte do jeito dócil da minha mãe com certeza vinha dele, o pai dela. Sem contar que Escondido era a melhor praia da Califórnia. Eu adorava o clima ameno e tranqüilo de lá, apesar de já ter achado totalmente o contrário. Fiz uma caretinha. Não gostava muito de lembrar quantos fantasmas tive que ajudar nas minhas férias.

Rolei na cama e me sentei, expulsando as lembranças da mente enquanto olhava as horas no meu relógio de pulso. Ia me atrasar.

- Droga – resmunguei, num pulo. Odiava me atrasar. Argh.

Depois de trancar todas as portas e fechar a casa, finalmente me vi livre de Malibu. O jeito mais fácil de ir para casa do vovó era de ônibus. Eu achava particularmente ótimo, era tão bom me sentar na janela vendo o mar passar por mim. Dei um sorriso de lado, olhando a habitual casa amarela onde eu morava pela última vez naquele verão. Férias, lá vou eu.

-----

A melhor parte de ser uma mediadora é que, já que você não interage tanto com as pessoas, pode analisá-las e até entendê-las melhor. Seus dramas, problemas, e tudo mais. Quando se é um mediador, você ajuda os fantasmas a resolverem exatamente isso. Os problemas que deles…

… Mas a questão é que _essa _é a pior parte - senão a parte toda. É exatamente isso. Ajudar os fantasmas a resolverem seus problemas para que finalmente eles descansem em paz. Não pensem que eu sou egoísta, e coisa e tal desse gênero não… Mas é que… bom, é meio irritante ter fantasmas no seu pé vinte e quatro horas por dia. Quero dizer, você vai ali na biblioteca e…zás! Lá tem um fantasma da antiga dona da biblioteca que manda você ir falar para o sobrinho dela que ela não tem gostado do jeito como ele tem tratado suas galinhas desde que ela morreu. Digo, o sobrinho foi morar na fazenda dela.

Se você vai ao banheiro de um shopping cuja a construção é antiga, dentro do banheiro vai ter um sujeito que vai pedir à você para que leve tiras da polícia ao assassino que atirou na fuça dele. Quando a polícia prender os caras culpados, aí ele descansará em paz. E acredite, isso não acontece vez ou outra. Acontece _sempre. _Não importa o lugar onde você esteja, vai sempre ter um fantasma pedindo sua ajuda. E eu, como a boa mediadora que sou, tenho que ir ajudar. É realmente desgastante.

Mas se isso não me fizesse não ter vida social, e nem tampouco me forçasse a guardar segredos para minha família e todo o resto das pessoas que eu conheço, ia ser legal. _Ia. _Sempre considerei esse "dom" uma maldição. Nunca pude ter amigos, por que se eles soubessem disso com certeza manteriam uma distância segura de mim. Quem ia querer uma amiga que fala com mortos? Ninguém quis. Minhas freqüentes visitas ao conselho da escola fizeram as pessoas realmente acharem que era bom ficar longe da ruiva biruta que via coisas estranhas.

Suspirei, me concentrando nas ondas, que lambiam a areia quando quebravam. Eram mais bonitas e não me faziam pensar idiotices como aquelas.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, mãe – Alguém sussurrou, no banco da frente, e tive minha atenção desviada – Não pode!

Espiei disfarçadamente. Era uma garota e uma mulher, ambas de cabelos castanhos. Iam sentadas no banco da frente. Não pude ver os rostos delas porque estavam de costas para mim, obviamente.

- Posso, e já estou fazendo! – A mulher respondeu de volta, urgente.

Fiquei curiosa. Não pude evitar.

- Só porque eu-

- Não fale isso aqui!

A garota abaixou a cabeça. Ouvi, muito vagamente, um arfar. Ela estava chorando.

- Você é horrível. – A garota declarou, antes de se afundar num silêncio profundo.

Me senti muito desconfortável pelo o resto da viagem. Havia algo errado naquela discussão. Algo que me pareceu familiar. Torci o nariz, e grudei os olhos nas ondas de novo. Que coisa. Os problemas sempre me atraíam – e daquela vez eram pessoas vivas.

- Bobeira – murmurei, e para me distrair, resolvi colocar os fones e ouvir música. Me fazia relaxar e não ouvir conversas alheias. Funcionou. Me fez ocupar a mente, a letra da música não me fez pensar.

Desse modo foi muito mais fácil apreciar a viagem. Não demorou muito para o ônibus chegar à Escondido, e quando desci, me senti feliz pela primeira vez em meses. Estar em um lugar onde você é desconhecida é ótimo. O bom de passar as férias aqui, numa cidade diferente, é justamente isso. Aqui eu sou somente a neta de Alvo Dumbledora e the end.

- Tia Ann! – Alguém exclamou, e na pressa de ver a tal tia, me empurrou de modo que eu quase caí no último degrau do ônibus. Olhei para trás, pronta para sacar uns bons palavrões, mas só encontrei duas mulheres gordinhas se abraçando.

Girei os olhos, e me apressei em sair do meio do monte de pessoas que se aproximaram da porta na esperança de ver os parentes, e tudo mais. Corria o risco de ficar algum pedaço meu lá naquele ritmo. Era por isso que eu ia embora de táxi.

Mas como a pessoa imã de problemas que sou, eu tive ver de novo as mulheres que se sentaram na minha frente no ônibus. Estavam esperando um táxi também, e quando me aproximei, as vi entrando em um. Eram elas mesmo. As que brigaram. Vi os rostos, finalmente. Eram bem parecidas. Olhos castanhos, cabelo castanhos, traços suaves e semelhantes. Mãe e filha, com certeza.

E aí a que estava chorando me olhou. Não sei se foi coisa do momento, mas ela me olhou. Olhou como se fôssemos cúmplices, sei lá. Parecia saber do meu segredo e sinceramente eu vi algo diferente dela.

Nesse curto período de tempo, a mãe a empurrou para dentro do táxi, entrou também e partiram. Wow. Meditei um instante, ao ver o carro virar na esquina. Será que a desconhecida garota sabia que eu era uma mediadora?

- Não é possível – A habilidade de falar sozinha vem quando você tende a arrumar problemas. Como essa é uma coisa que acontece comigo freqüentemente… falo sozinha quase sempre. Mas bem que queria não falar.

- O que não é possível, moça? Vai querer ir ou não? – O taxista que havia parado no meio fio da calçada me perguntou, já se inclinando para pegar minhas malas do chão.

- Nada – respondi, e voltei à realidade – Vou sim.

Ele sorriu, antes de pegar minha bagagem e colocar no bagageiro. Eu fiquei alguns minutos intrigada com a tal garota, mas decidi que era melhor não pensar naquilo. Eu não estava a fim de falar sozinha naquelas férias.

----

A casa onde vovô morava era linda. Pelo menos eu achava. Era grande, espaçosa, e ficava no alto de uma colina. Eu não sei como ele não se sentia solitário morando numa casa tão grande como aquela, mas ele conseguia, de alguma forma. Toda vez que eu chegava lá, ficava bem uns cinco minutos admirando a construção. Antes eu odiava ir ali. Mas agora era meu lugar favorito.

De repente me senti ansiosa. Eu estava ansiosa por aquelas férias. Toquei a campainha. Não demorou muito e um senhor de olhos muito azuis, usando um óculos de meia lua, com uma barba espessa e branca que lhe caía muito bem atendeu. Eu não esperei ele falar alguma coisa.

- Vovô! – Eu exclamei, e o abracei fortemente.

- Lily! – Alvo Dumbledore riu, e me abraçou de volta – Você está ótima!

Eu sorri e me afastei um pouco. Lá estava a pessoa que mais me entendia no mundo.

- Obrigado, vovô – eu sorri e maneei a cabeça, entrando. Era como estar em casa. O mesmo piso de madeira corrido, as mesmas paredes em tons claros e amenos, as mesmas janelas abertas, o mesmo sol entrando pelas frestas, iluminando e clareando tudo, a mesma tranqüilidade de sempre.

- E então, como foi a viagem?

Peguei minhas malas do chão e as coloquei perto da escada, me sentando em um dos degraus, antes de responder. De repente me lembrei das duas mulheres discutindo… mas achei que aquilo realmente não vinha ao caso, apesar de ter sido estranho.

- Ótima – sorri de lado – E as coisas por aqui, como andam?

- Paradas – Vovô sorriu, e sentou-se em umas das poltronas da sala – A única coisa que há de novidade são vizinhos novos.

Franzi o cenho.

- Vizinhos novos?

- Sim. Os Potter. – Vovô sorriu, e suspirou – Ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar com eles. Estava esperando você chegar para ir visitá-los.

Entrei em pânico. Eu, sociável e amizades novas não nos encaixamos bem na mesma frase.

- Eu? – Soltei, aturdida.

- E por que não? Não é bom fazer amigos novos? – E ele deu aquele sorriso cheio de pés de galinha que me fazia dizer sim a qualquer coisa.

Me encolhi. Mesmo assim, não gostei da idéia. Quando comecei a passar as férias aqui, foram várias as noites em que tive que pular a sacada do meu quarto com freqüência para ajudar meus amáveis amigos fantasmas.

- Certo – eu cedi. Não era possível que fosse acontecer alguma coisa naquela noite. Eu era muito negativa. Vai ver eles só não estavam se adaptando à quente e ensolarada Califórnia – Mas o que fez o senhor se interessar tanto por eles?

- Parecem abatidos – Vovô mirou seus olhos azuis na janela da sala, de onde podíamos ver o mar – Me pareceu uma boa idéia ir visitá-los. Não vejo mal algum nisso.

Tentei disfarçar minha cara de pânico e rezei para que ninguém tivesse morrido.

- Então está combinado – Abri meu melhor sorriso. Como eu ia dizer não? 'Vovó, não posso ir com o senhor visitá-los porque tenho medo de encontrar algum fantasma na casa dos Potter. E o senhor sabe, tenho me esforçado para ser comum, o que é difícil para uma mediadora'. Não. Eu ia. Não havia nada demais nisso.

- Mais tarde nós vamos – Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se, e com um sorriso muito amável, me deixou sozinha novamente.

Suspirei, e resolvi ir colocar uma roupa mais leve. Peguei minhas malas e subi as escadas arrastando os pés. Eu queria muito me jogar na cama e ficar olhando o mar por minha janela. Era meu passatempo favorito. Sorri, gostando da idéia, e quando cheguei à porta do meu quarto, a empurrei com um dos ombros e entrei, largando minha bagagem no chão. Depois eu arrumava.

Mas quando mirei a janela, pronta para me sentar na cama e me apoiar nela, senti meu rosto empalidecer.

Já havia alguém olhando o mar. E sim, para minha completa insatisfação… era um fantasma.

-----

**N.A: **_Hello, personas! Primeiramente: Obrigado pelos reviews! Vocês não sabem como isso me incentivou a escrever! Eu não estava planejando atualizar por agora, mas fiquei tão feliz, que acabei postando mesmo. Acho que nesse capítulo deu para entender melhor o que é um mediador e o que ele faz. O James ainda não apareceu nesse capítulo, infelizmente, mas podem ficar tranqüilos que no próximo, com certeza, ele vai aparecer! Não se preocupem. :P _

_Quero agradecer à _**Natália Lopes (**_Poxa, obrigado! Hm, garanto que vai ser de um jeito bem legal, pode saber xD Tá aqui o capítulo!_**)**_, _** Lu SD (**_Valeu pela review! E sim, eu vou continuar, não se preocupe!_**), Alice D. Lupin (**_James a lá Jesse? Adorei xD que bom que você gostou!_**)**_, _**Di (**_Seria algo meio… solitário._ _Ghost Whisperer? Acho que não… vou pesquisar. :D Obrigado pela review!_**), Laah (**_Você é suspeita pra falar, mana xDD Obrigado pelo review, viu? Que mestra que nada, to suando pra dar conta disso tudo xDD Também amo você!_**), Jane L Black (**_Vou continuar sim. Obrigado pelo incentivo!_**), Lyne Morgan (**_Achei muito interessante sua review xDD Que bom! Todo mundo tem um lado estranho, relaxa_**), ****Rose Anne Samartinne**** (**_Wow. Isso é bom, então xDD Os livros da Meg são ótimos. Se puder, leia. Ah sim, fique tranqüila, ao longo da história eu vou explicar mais detalhadamente isso da história de ser mediador. Nesse capítulo já tem uma explicação breve_**), ****Mari lP.**** (**_A série é ótima mesmo, li todos xDD Descontroladamente. Terminava um e ia pra outro! O Jesse é um pedaço de bom caminho! xDDD Não li Avalo Higher ainda. É bom? O James vai ta mais perto do que se imagina! Os marotos? Olha, não sei. Sei que o Sirius provavelmente vai._**)**

**Bom, é isso. Sinceramente espero que vocês continuem com a reviews, é o que me faz continuar. É meu incentivo. Então… Reviews? :D**

_Beijinhos!_


	3. Quem diabos é você?

**Destino Traçado**

_--------_

_Capítulo três: Quem diabos é você?_

_--------_

Demorei um pouco para esboçar alguma reação. Quero dizer, _era um fantasma. _Outro fantasma. Logo no meu primeiro dia de férias! Passei a mão pelo rosto, ligeiramente irritada, e resolvi encarar logo a situação de frente. Me aproximei o suficiente para ver que a pessoa que estava olhando as ondas na minha janela era um garoto.

- Ei você! – disparei, na defensiva. Já tive que dar socos e pontapés em fantasmas. Às vezes eles tendem a não aceitar a morte.

O garoto virou-se lentamente para mim, confuso, mas por alguma razão, a confusão toda se desfez quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Algo muito estranho aconteceu.

Parece que por um momento algo extraordinário ia acontecer, que o mundo ia parar de girar. Os olhos do garoto eram castanho médio, beirando o verde, então acabavam sendo castanhos esverdeados. O rosto dele era perfeitamente anguloso, os lábios finos, a curvatura do queixo perfeitamente suave. Eu não sei dizer o que me fez ficar parada, o olhando, feito uma idiota. Minha garganta parecia ter secado, minhas mãos ficaram repentinamente geladas…

E _nada_ aconteceu. Nada extraordinário. Eu apenas abri a boca diversas vezes, e não consegui falar nada. Me sentia idiota. Por que diabos minha voz não saía? Coloquei uma das mãos sob o peito, arfante. Eu estava respirando tão pesadamente, parecia que tinha acabado de dar a volta no quarteirão correndo.

Olhei para o garoto, sentindo que minha voz estava voltando de algum lugar para onde ela havia ido, e levei outro susto.

Lá se foi minha voz de novo.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, e o pior: eu não sabia a razão. Eu só sabia que o garoto tinha levantado-se e estava parado não muito longe de mim, o rosto inclinado em direção ao meu.

Permaneci no mesmo estado de choque que antes. Vi o garoto estender a mão aos poucos, e tocar uma mecha solta do meu cabelo, como se _eu _fosse o fantasma ali.

O toque me fez voltar a realidade. Quem aquele fantasma atrevido era para se aproximar daquele jeito? Estava no _meu _quarto, olhando o mar através da _minha _janela, como se _eu _fosse a intrusa ali!

- Ei! – eu acertei um tapa na mão dele e me afastei, brava. Ele havia despertado uma hostilidade incomum em mim – O que pensa estar fazendo? – disparei, irritada.

- Wow! – ele resmungou, e puxou a mão. Me olhou de forma espantada – Eu estava tentando entender quem era você, oras.

- Eu é quem devia estar preocupada! – Resmunguei, fazendo cara feia, e apontei para ele – O fantasma aqui é você!

Se eu soubesse o efeito da minha frase sobre o tal garoto, tinha maneirado nas palavras. Ele ficou alguns instantes sem reação, em choque, me olhando como se eu tivesse outra cabeça no meu pescoço. E só então, depois de uns bons minutos, pareceu se recuperar. Bagunçou os cabelos de um jeito muito estranho - parecia hábito – e abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Eu não sou um fantasma – ele sorriu, e parecia querer se convencer disso.

Suspirei.

- Olhe, garoto, você é sim um fantasma – Me sentei na ponta da minha cama, e apoiei meus braços em meu joelho, tentando dar firmeza a minha voz – Eu sei que é difícil, mas você é.

Pude ouvir a respiração dele acelerada.

- Se sou um fantasma, por que você ainda me vê? – ele me desafiou, abrindo um sorriso maroto. Parecia convencido de que tinha me pegado.

Oh não. Odiava explicar quem eu era.

- É meio complicado – Desviei o olhar – Eu sou uma mediadora.

O garoto passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo, os bagunçando mais ainda.

- O que é uma mediadora?

- Você sempre faz isso? – perguntei, curiosa, me esquecendo da pergunta dele – É algum tique nervoso?

Ele pareceu se aborrecer com minha pergunta.

- É hábito – ele respondeu, impaciente, e depois seus olhos ficaram intensos nos meus – Agora me responda, o que é uma mediadora?

Não respondi a pergunta do garoto. Eu estava curiosa sobre ele.

- Qual seu nome? – indaguei, impulsivamente.

O garoto ficou realmente aborrecido por eu não ter respondido ele, mas quando ele foi responder, seu olhar ficou sem foco por alguns instantes. Ele parecia se esforçar, estar em transe em busca de uma informação que, ao menos para mim, era essencial. Até os fantasmas sabiam seu nome.

- Eu não sei – ele parecia verdadeiramente surpreso de não saber o próprio nome. Em choque.

- Você se lembra que essa coisa que faz no cabelo é um hábito e não consegue lembrar do próprio nome? – eu estava passada – Pelo amor de Deus!

Ele me olhou, os olhos cheios de aflição. De repente me liguei que eu deveria ter calado a boca.

- Ei, escute – eu estava com pena do garoto. Me aproximei, e fiz a menção de tocá-lo. Desisti no último instante – me desculpe. – eu odiava fazer as pessoas ficarem mal. – Eu não quis… bom, você sabe. Te ofender.

O garoto me olhou pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade antes de me responder.

- Assuma que meu hábito a fez ficar atraída por mim – Ele deu um sorriso triste. Dei-me conta, tarde demais, de que estávamos próximos, muito próximos. Me permiti o olhar por um instante, mais uma vez avaliando-o.

Certo, ele era… razoável. Mas isso não significava que podia ficar se achando daquela forma! Fechei a cara, e aproveitando meus dedos próximos de seu braço, acertei um tapa nele novamente.

- Au! – ele esfregou o braço, e me olhou como se eu fosse um extraterrestre. De repente parecia ter descoberto algo muito importante, e abriu um sorriso de lado – Você é muito violenta, ruivinha.

- Não me chame assim – resmunguei, e cruzei os braços – É você que fica se achando. Nós nem nos conhecemos direito!

A expressão dele se suavizou.

- Você é? – ele me perguntou, e reparei que manteve os braços perto do tronco. Medo de outro tapa. Também reparei que ele era, sem se dar conta disso, muito charmoso. Ruborizei levemente com meu próprio pensamento.

- Lily Evans – respondi de volta, e suspirei. Eu estava _tão _irritada. Garotos não costumavam me tirar do sério dessa forma.

- Bom, como não sei meu nome, eu sou um fantasma, prazer – ele sorriu de lado.

Girei os olhos.

- Você não se lembra de nada? – perguntei, indo direto ao ponto. Estava realmente intrigada. Fantasmas geralmente se lembram do que faziam e de quem eram.

- Não. – ele pareceu meditar – Eu não lembro. Só sei que do nada eu estava aqui, vendo o mar. E a única coisa de qual me lembro é que gostava de surfar – ele deu um sorriso de lado, o olhar distante. De fato, a pele morena evidenciava isso.

- Isso é tão estranho – eu murmurei, pensativa – Nunca lidei com um fantasma assim.

- Existem outros como eu? – ele me perguntou, curioso.

- Bem. – hesitei – Sim. Não exatamente como você, mas existem outros fantasmas por aí – eu encolhi os ombros. Não me sentia a vontade falando daquilo.

O garoto me olhou de novo daquele jeito estranho. Mais uma vez nossos olhares se cruzaram. Dessa vez, porém, eu fui mais rápida e mirei um ponto qualquer do meu quarto. Senti meu rosto quente.

- O que você é? – ele quis saber, sério, quebrando, graças aos céus, o clima constrangedor. Havia algo muito errado pairando no ar.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu sou uma mediadora. Vejo fantasmas desde pequena. É meio estranho, mas é isso – eu não conseguia o encarar.

- Você não parece gostar disso – ele murmurou, confiante do que dizia.

- É porque não gosto mesmo – dei um sorriso duro e sem humor.

Ele não respondeu nada. Experimentei o olhar.

Mas a parada é que ele não estava mais comigo. Eu estava sozinha de novo.

- Mais essa para atormentar minha cabeça – Exclamei, e levantei-me da cama. Peguei uma muda de roupas e fui para o banheiro, irritada. Estava precisando de um bom banho…

Quando comecei a desabotoar minha blusa, porém, parei sobressaltada. E se o fantasma do tal garoto estivesse me espiando? Olhei em volta. Abri o Box. Olhei o teto. Dei umas voltas pelo cômodo, feito uma biruta.

- Hum. – Foi tudo que eu murmurei, e antes de me despir, tranquei bem a porta.

Depois que tomei banho, desci para ir com vovó à casa dos Potter. Como eu esperava, ele estava sentado diante da mesa de centro, lendo o jornal sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona. Sorri de lado.

- Hey vovó – eu disse, nos últimos degraus da escada, sorrindo. – Vamos visitar nossos vizinhos?

- Lily – Ele baixou o jornal para me observar, através dos oclinhos meia-lua – Vejo que está animada para ir ver os Potter.

Suspirei, e me larguei no sofá.

- Eu só quero conhecê-los – respondi, com sinceridade.

- Receio que isso não vá acontecer hoje, querida – Vovó dobrou o jornal.

Me endireitei no sofá.

- Por que? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Eles ficam muito tempo no hospital. Ao que me parece, o filho único está com problemas de saúde.

Franzi o cenho.

- E como o senhor sabe? – Perguntei, timidamente.

- Ora querida, Minerva é vizinha deles, e já conversou com a Sra. Potter. – Vovó sorriu.

Eu ri.

- Parece que a amizade do senhor e da senhora McGonagall continua firme e forte.

- Fomos vizinhos a vida toda, Lily – Alvo Dumbledore sorriu – Há certas amizades que continuam vivas no tempo.

- Entendo – eu disse, sorrindo, e me pus em pé num salto – Bom, vou pedir algo em algum restaurante para comermos.

- O telefone daquele restaurante italiano que você gosta está na gaveta da cozinha – Ele me deu sorriso de lado, e voltou a ler seu jornal.

Sorri, radiante. Eu adorava comida italiana. Num salto, corri até a cozinha, pegando o telefone sem fio no caminho, e me recostei no balcão, me abaixando para abrir uma das gavetas. Achei o panfleto sem trabalho algum. Voltei a ficar de pé, e disquei os números rapidamente. Não demorou muito, e alguém atendeu. Pedi macarrão com almôndegas. Quando desliguei o telefone, porém, arregalei os olhos.

- Bu!

-GAH! – Eu berrei, e o telefone voou no ar. Acertou minha cabeça ao cair de volta, e quando eu o peguei nas mãos, estava assustada a ponto das minhas mãos ficarem tremendo e eu não conseguir segurá-lo. Parecia que o telefone tinha vida própria. Quando finalmente consegui o segurar, a risada irritante me fez ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Lily, você tinha que ver sua cara! – O garoto que havia me deixado falando sozinha ria da minha cara como se houvesse algo muito engraçado em me assustar.

- Lily? Há algo errado? – Vovó perguntou, da sala.

- Não vovó, não é nada! É uma barata nojenta! – Olhei para o fantasma, zangada – Já a matei!

- Certo – A voz de vovó me pareceu estranhamente cômica.

- Dá pra parar com isso? – Ralhei, colocando as mãos na cintura – Não faça mais isso, está entendendo? – Eu fechei a cara.

Ele pareceu entender. Parou de rir, mas ainda havia um sorriso irritante em seus lábios.

- Não quis te assustar – Foi tudo que ele disse, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, os assanhando mais ainda, enquanto sorria daquele jeito convencido. – Pensei que minha beleza fosse te deixar inebriada, e não assustada.

Girei os olhos e dei ombros.

- Seu ego não tem tamanho – resmunguei, deixando o telefone sobre o balcão.

- Ah, vamos, admita, você sairia comigo se eu a convidasse – ele deu uma piscadela para mim.

- Até parece!! – Senti minhas bochechas vermelhas.

- Sei – o sorriso continuava lá, mas dessa vez ele parecia estar mais concentrado em me analisar. Seus olhos não deixavam meu rosto, e aquilo estava começando a me dar nos nervos.

Decidi mudar de assunto.

- Vou cozinhar – Foi tudo que eu disse, passando por ele, de volta à dispensa.

O garoto me seguiu, de cenho franzido.

- Você pediu comida pelo telefone.

- Sim.

- Então para que vai cozinhar?

- Não é da sua conta – resmunguei, procurando ingredientes para fazer um bolo.

- Ruiva nervosa – Ele girou os olhos, e depois sorriu – Você sabe cozinhar?

Cocei a nuca, sem jeito.

- Não, mas eu aprendo!

O garoto maneou a cabeça.

- Ainda bem que já estou morto – ele disse, pensativo.

- Por que? – eu nunca vi o fantasma agradecer pela morte. O olhei, confusa.

- Por que se você explodir a cozinha, não vou morrer – ele disse, parecendo falar de algo óbvio.

Trinquei os dentes e o olhei furiosa. Ele deu risada abertamente.

- Ora flor, você não sabe cozinhar. Como vai fazer isso? – ele me perguntou, se aproximando.

Me afastei, indo em direção à geladeira. Encontrei cenouras. Eu ia fazer bolo de cenoura!

- Não me chame assim – Resmunguei, e depois sorri – É só seguir a receita.

- Não estou vendo nenhuma receita, _flor _– O garoto olhou em volta – Não exploda a cozinha.

- Se não for ajudar, não atrapalhe! – resmunguei, fechando a cara de novo.

- Certo – Ele parou ao meu lado – Não me lembro de cozinhar, mas também não me lembrou de explodir cozinhas, vamos lá.

Eu olhei o garoto, ali do meu lado, pensativo. Como estávamos à aquele ponto de até _cozinhar _juntos? Eu mal o conhecia. Eu nem sabia seu nome. Havia o encontrado olhando o mar pela minha janela. Como em tão poucas horas ele parecia me conhecer tão bem? Como já tínhamos uma relação tão íntima?

De repente o bolo não era mais meu plano principal.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntei, em voz baixa.

Ele me encarou de volta.

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim? Você tem que estar em algum lugar quando não está aqui – eu disse, em voz baixa – Quero dizer, você é…

- Um fantasma. Eu sei. – Ele olhou algo através da janela da cozinha. – Não sei o que acontece.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Eu queria ajudar você de alguma forma – Eu olhei as cenouras como se houvesse algo muito interessante nelas – Mas…

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia de por quê as coisas serem assim. Mas ainda não tenho idéia do que é isso, eu…

- Vou te ajudar – eu disse, confiante. – Vamos descobrir seu nome, quem você é, e tudo mais. Vamos começar amanhã. Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Eu nunca me senti tão empenhada em ajudar um fantasma. Mas aquele garoto era diferente, eu podia sentir. Olhei o garoto, sentindo meu rosto quente. – Eu vou te ajudar.

Ele ficou alguns minutos me olhando. Parecia… admirado. Agradecido.

- Obrigado, Lily.

Um silêncio incômodo ficou no ar. Respirei fundo, e então resolvi parar por ali com aquele assunto.

- Vamos fazer o bolo! – Anunciei, em voz baixa.

- Certo, certo – Ele parecia disposto.

- Acho que… bom… - olhei as cenouras, e os demais ingredientes em cima do balcão – Temos que bater…

- Bater as cenouras – O Garoto pegou as cenouras e colocou com casca e tudo dentro do liquidificador. – Depois, os ovos – com casca e tudo, ele jogou os ovos em cima das cenouras – E depois, imagino…

- Você é louco! – Eu dei um tapa na mão dele, e o afastei – Não é assim!

O garoto girou os olhos.

- Besteira. A ordem dos fatores não altera o resultado – ele sorriu.

Me perguntei como alguém poderia ser tão… sorridente. Por que o sorriso dele nunca se apagava. Estava lá. Sempre iluminado e confiante.

- Deixa pra lá – resmunguei – Fique longe disso.

- Mas eu quero ajudar.

- Você vai ajudar a destruir a cozinhas e continuar me "ajudando".

- Certo – ele sorriu – Então vou olhar você fazer.

Corei, mas não fiz observações à respeito. Ele não era como os demais fantasmas que eu já havia lidado. Se ele fosse embora, eu não sabia se ia voltar. E eu sentia que daquela vez era quase uma missão ajudá-lo. Apesar de odiar esse dom, eu gostava de ajudar os fantasmas. E eu ia ajudar ele.

Depois de uma hora, eu consegui fazer o bolo. Procurei uma receita no livro de vovó – foi uma descoberta saber que vovó tinha um livro de receitas! – e fiz o bolo.

- Se você encostar o dedo aí de novo – resmunguei – vou colocar no forno junto com o bolo!

- Você me ama, não seria capaz – Ele me disse, distraidamente.

- Você é um… - eu olhei para ele, para xingá-lo, mas de novo estava só. Suspirei. – Boboca. – Falei em voz baixa. Já estava começando a me dar nos nervos falar sozinha.

- Lily? – E então Vovó me chamou. Desliguei a calda de chocolate e fui até a sala. Pelo tom de voz de vovó, havia acontecido algo. Quando cheguei à sala, encontrei a Sra. McGonagall sentada no sofá parecendo abatida. Seu rosto fino estava abatido. – Traga uma xícara de chá para Minerva, querida.

Assenti. Corri até a cozinha, e coloquei a água para ferver, para fazer o chá. Em todos meus verões aqui nunca vi Minerva McGonagall abatida, mas naquela noite… ela e vovó já foram professores em uma das maiores escola da Califórnia, Hogwarts. Eu estava, inclusive, planejando pedir a minha mãe para estudar nessa escola com a desculpa de morar com vovó. Mas enfim, sempre foram companheiros, amigos. Aposto que vovó nunca a viu assim também.

Minha linha de raciocínio se quebrou quando o pito da chaleira anunciou que a água já fervia. Rapidamente fiz um chá de camomila e coloquei numa xícara, correndo de novo até a sala. Quando entreguei a xícara à Sra. McGonagall, vi que seus olhos estavam mais turbulentos do que nunca. Mordi o lábio, preocupada.

- O que houve, Minerva? – Vovó perguntou, delicadamente.

- Aqueles garotos – Ela manteve os olhos baixo. Apesar de estar abatida, sua voz estava mais firme do que nunca. – Sirius e James. Recebi a notícia de que Sirius fugiu da casa dos pais, numa moto, e James, por algum motivo desconhecido, aceitou ir com ele. Eles estavam saindo da cidade, ao que parece, e se acidentaram, e estão… em coma. – ela desabafou, com um suspiro. – Em pensar que aqueles dois sempre vinham me visitar. Nunca me deixaram em paz mesmo depois que deixei Hogwarts.

Nessa hora meu coração passou a crepitar num ritmo alucinado. Eu precisava ir a esse hospital. Por que algo me dizia que o nome do misterioso garoto do meu quarto era Sirius ou James.

----

**N.A: **_Talvez esteja rápido demais, mas eu espero que esteja agradando. E sobre o Sirius e o James, capítulo que vem eu explico tim tim por tim tim como foi o acidente. Vamos mudar um pouco de narração e ver também quem é a misteriosa garota do ônibus, mwhahaha. Mas enfim… ta aí. Eu demorei para postar porque eu simplesmente estava num puta de um bloqueio infeliz. xD E também fiquei meio desapontada por que não recebi tantos reviews de incentivo como no primeiro capítulo. Gente, é muito importante pra mim saber o que vocês pensam a respeito da história. Estou aberta à críticas – construtivas, é claro - , sugestões… se vocês não comentam, não falam nada, eu fico meio cega no meio disso tudo, como vou saber se estão ou não gostando? Eu AMO escrever, mas também amo receber reviews. Então sejam bonzinhos comigo, e deixem _**REVIEWS! **_Podem apostar que posto bem mais rápido xDDD_

_Um big beijo pra quem comentou, OBRIGADA! São vocês que me incentivam a continuar. (:_

_Beijocas estaladas na bochechas de vocês,_

_Mylle Evans_


	4. Desvendando Mistérios

**Destino Traçado**

_--------_

_Capítulo quatro: Desvendando mistérios_

_--------_

**[Sirius Black]**

- _Você fez o quê_? – Perguntei, sentindo minha irritação fluir naturalmente. Meu punho bateu com força na mesa de madeira.

- Mantenha a compostura, Sirius. – Minha mãe ralhou, arrogantemente.

- Manter a compostura? Você acaba de dizer que – fiz um gesto de aspas no ar, meu corpo inclinado em direção à mulher de pele alva com os cabelos presos num coque alto, me olhando severamente do outro lado da mesa – "Arranjou um casamento ótimo para mim" e quer que eu aceite isso numa boa?

- É importante manter a…

- _"Muito nobre e antiga linhagem pura dos Black"_? – Eu a imitei perfeitamente, mas minha voz, ao contrário de como soaria a voz da minha mãe – calorosa e emotiva – soou fria e ríspida. – Isso parece muito importante pra você. – acrescentei, num tom gelado.

- Por que é. E já lhe disse para se referir a mim com "senhora" e não como "você". – Os olhos de minha mãe, azuis acinzentados como os meus, se cravaram no meu rosto. - Sou sua mãe.

- Eu diria que é a razão da minha futura minha terapia… - resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

- Sirius Black… - ela sibilou, num tom ameaçador.

- Eu não vou me casar com alguém que nunca vi! – Eu disse, a interrompendo, erguendo as mãos para o ar. – A _senhora _não entende isso? – eu exclamei num tom de desafio, minha boca se ampliando num sorriso duro.

- Entendo que você vai ter que se unir com a moça que escolhemos para você. – Ela disse, asperamente, num tom frio e cortante. – E assunto encerrado!

- Não, o assunto não está encerrado, eu não vou fazer parte disso! – Eu a segui enquanto ela andava pela sala, o toc toc do salto alto contra o piso perfeitamente limpo. - Não vou me casar com garota nenhuma.

Ela parou no meio da sala e me encarou.

- Enquanto você viver sob este teto, dentro da minha casa, irá fazer _exatamente_ o que eu mandar. Você não é maior de idade, não pode fazer nada a respeito disso. Vai ter que se casar com quem escolhemos para você. Não permitirei que case com qualquer uma. – Minha mãe disse, com uma cara de nojo - Nossa linhagem se manterá limpa e nobre. – A voz fina ressoou clara pelo cômodo vazio, a arrogância impregnada em cada palavra.

Trocamos um longo olhar. Eu raciocinava o que ela havia dito.

- Certo – eu disse finalmente, abrindo um duro sorriso. – Veremos – eu murmurei, indo em direção às escadas, enquanto deixava para trás uma mulher desconfiada.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, porém, meu plano já estava feito. Tateei meus bolsos rapidamente, e quando encontrei meu celular, meus dedos já discavam as teclas num átimo.

Quando encostei o aparelho na orelha, já estava chamando.

Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. Cinco.

- Fala, _Padfoot_ – James Potter atendeu, finalmente.

- O que diabos você estava fazendo que demorou tanto para atender? – Ralhei, irritado.

- Acho que você ligou para o número errado, não sou sua esposa – James disse, num tom debochado.

Girei os olhos.

- _Prongs…_

- Certo, certo. Qual o problema?

- Minha mãe – eu disse, a raiva presente em minha voz.

- O que houve?

- Casamento forçado!

- O quê? – A voz de James ficou tomada pela surpresa.

- Ela quer manter a mui nobre família Black numa linhagem pura e limpa – eu disse, minha voz cheia de ironia – Até parece – acrescentei, sério.

- Apoiado – Ouvi James responder, num tom igual ao meu – Isso já é demais. Mas… o que você vai fazer?

- Vou fugir de casa. – eu disse, e me surpreendi ao notar que minha voz estava cheia de uma alegria quase indecente.

- Vai ser premiado com a oitava maravilha do mundo ou algo assim? – James zombou, confirmando o que eu havia pensado.

- A oitava maravilha do mundo é deixar de viver nessa casa – eu disse, animado.

James deu risada.

- Passa aqui em casa, pega minha moto.

- Cara, te devo uma! – Eu disse, pegando uma das mochilas que guardava dentro do armário – Passo aí já já.

- Até daqui a pouco então.

Desligamos.

Eu sorri, animado. Minha mãe poderia estar certa sobre a idade – com 17 anos obviamente que eu não era maior de idade – mas não havia citado nada sobre minha saída de casa. E ela deixou claro que enquanto eu vivesse ali, eu viveria sob sua tirania.

- E se eu não viver aqui… - eu sorri, jogando algumas roupas dentro da mochila – Então serei livre.

Depois de sair estrategicamente de casa, peguei um ônibus e fui para casa de James. Durante o caminho nunca me senti tão certo do que queria. E eu sabia o que queria. Eu gostava da minha liberdade. De ficar com garotas, de beijar garotas, de curtir a vida, ser livre. Não precisar dar satisfação sobre nada… Sorri, relaxado. Eu poderia viver para sempre sem rumo, que não me importaria. A independência corria junto com meu sangue pelas veias.

Voltei a realidade quando o ônibus parou no ponto perto da casa de James. Desci rapidamente e não tardou para que eu estivesse tocando a campainha da casa do meu melhor amigo.

James atendeu.

- _Pad_ – James sorriu, ao me ver. – Vai mesmo deixar todas as garotas para mim?

Eu ri.

- Vou deixar as da Califórnia – eu maneei a cabeça. – Mas as de Londres serão minhas!

James girou os olhos e me jogou uma chave, que prontamente peguei no ar. Estranhei, porém, quando ele fechou a porta e me acompanhou.

- Vai fugir?

- Não, só quero uma carona até o Três Vassouras, vou encontrar Moony e Wormtail lá. E voce aproveita e se despede deles.

- Que coisa gay – Eu girei os olhos.

- Anda logo _Pad, _lembre-se que você está dando uma de princesa fujona aqui – James deu risada – _Isso _é gay.

- Cala a boca – eu ri da piada imbecil dele.

Quando chegamos a garagem, vislumbrei uma moto incrível, maravilhosamente estilosa. Uma _Halley _preta. Perfeita.

- Que máquina… – eu balbuciei, extasiado.

- É, perfeita – James concodou, e depois franziu o cenho – Cuide bem dela.

- Não seja estúpido – eu ralhei, e depois sorri – Vou cuidar bem dela. Obrigado, _Prongs._

- Disponha – James sorriu, e depois suspirou. – E aí, vai ficar só olhando ou vai pilotar?

Eu lancei um olhar de incredulidade a ele. Peguei o capacete em cima do banco, e joguei o outro para ele. Passei os braços em torno das alças da minha bolsa, e girei a chave na ignição.

- Esplêndido! – eu disse, animado, quando o motor rugiu com ferocidade abaixo de mim.

- Manda ver – Ouvi Prongs dizer, a voz cheia daquela emoção perigosa que nós movia.

Obedeci. A garagem estava aberta. Sorri, e acelerei. Não demorou nem um minuto e estávamos costurando entre os automóveis, em alta velocidade. Era simplesmente ótimo: o sol aquecendo minhas mãos, o vento tocando meu corpo, a velocidade… tudo emocionante.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de liberdade! – James leu meus pensamentos, rindo.

Por um instante, me distraí, rindo do que Prongs havia dito. Por um instante, um só segundo, desviei minha atenção momentaneamente. Apesar de gostar do perigo, eu sempre fui consciente ao dirigir – tanto moto quanto carro – com cuidado para não por minha vida, e nem a de quem estava comigo, em perigo.

E então, quando esse pequeno intervalo acabou, quando olhei para frente, em vista que eu estava ultrapassando um carro, meu coração ficou gelado, assim como minhas mãos e o restante do meu corpo.

Um carro em alta velocidade. Uma buzina ressoante que começou a zumbir na minha cabeça. Próximo demais, perto demais. Tentei mover a direção, jogar a moto para o lado, mas quando olhei em volta, não havia como. Havia uma fila de carros, as pessoas nos olhando apavoradas.

Olhei para frente novamente, atento. A adrenalina me fez ver que não havia saída. Eu não ia colocar a vida de outras pessoas em perigo. Fechei os olhos com força e esperei. Somente isso.

E depois eu estava no ar, meu corpo sendo arremessado por conta do impacto. Logo em seguida, rápido demais, estava caído no chão, o peso do meu corpo em cima do meu braço, que doía barbaramente. Eu demorei um pouco para me dar conta de que, apesar das dores, e da queda, eu estava consciente. Uma coisa quente e úmida molhava a manga da minha camisa, e essa mesma coisa escorria por minha cabeça.

Abri os olhos lentamente, tentando achar forças para ajudar James. Eu temia pelo o que poderia ter acontecido com ele. Olhei em volta, me sentindo zonzo. Fechei os olhos de novo.

Os abri novamente. Vislumbrei duas pessoas em pé, me olhando de cenho franzido.

Meus olhos se fecharam mais uma vez. Os abri de novo. Olhei para o lado muito cuidadosamente, e vi James desacordado. O sangue pendia da cabeça dele de forma que seu cabelo estava vermelho em um certo ponto.

Fiz esforço para manter os olhos abertos, para me levantar, para ajudar James, mas…

Mas… de repente a escuridão me envolveu rapidamente. Perdi as forças e, conseqüentemente, a consciencia.

----

**[Marlene McKinnon]**

- Marlene! – Minha mãe bateu na porta do quarto, pela terceira vez – Abra essa porta!

- Pra quê? – eu perguntei, minha voz embargada pelo choro. As lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto em cascata. Havíamos brigado novamente – Pra você me chamar de anormal de novo?

- Minha filha… você tem que entender que-

- O que? Quer ver fantasmas é motivo para me isolar de todos nas férias? Longe da minha família?

- Eu sou sua família! – minha mãe estava assombrada com o que eu havia dito.

- Não! Meu pai, meu irmão… eles também são!

- Eu e seu pai estamos separados há anos, eu não-

- Você me deixava vê-los. Nem isso eu posso mais! – eu disparei, irritada agora – Eu nao quero mais falar com você!

- Lene…

- Vá embora. – eu exclamei, num tom frio.

Não ouvi mais nada depois disso. Me deixei cair de costas na cama, e mirei o teto, sentindo meu coração despedaçado. Há pouco mais de seis meses eu passei a ver… fantasmas. É inusitado, mas verdade. No começo foi um choque, eu fugia, chorava, tinha medo, me isolava… noites mal-dormidas, as pessoas me perguntando o por quê das olheiras e do cansaço. Eu respondia que estava com problemas de saúde. Elas entendiam, mas se afastavam de mim. Sabiam que não era isso, afinal de contas, eu não estava com problema de saúde algum.

Com o tempo passei fugir e me isolar dos outros, com medo do que iriam pensar se soubessem. Mas não tardou muito e minha mãe descobriu.

Foi pior do que eu havia previsto. Ela não tratava isso me dando apoio. Para ela, mais parecia que eu tinha doença incurável e não podia falar e nem interagir com as pessoas. Naquela época, eu concordei. Mas depois que passei a ficar longe dos familiares, das pessoas com quem convivia, a coisa foi ficando insuportável. As brigas passaram a ser constantes. Meu pai e minha mãe haviam se separado – eu era quem morava com ela. O convívio foi se tornando terrível.

E então chegaram as férias. Pensei que iria ter chance de ficar mais livre, sentir de novo o prazer de sair um pouco, me divertir, mas…

Não foi assim. Minha mãe me arrastou para a quente Califórnia e me proibiu terminamente de sair de casa. E como hoje, todos os dias passados ali eram coroados com uma briga. Às vezes, como hoje, mal nos falávamos.

Suspirei. Pelo menos aqui não haviam fantasmas. Eu já havia dado um jeito de ajudar todos, saindo escondido da minha mãe quando ela estava dormindo – na calada da noite.

- Um banho iria cair bem – murmurei, querendo quebrar a linha de raciocionio nostálgica.

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro. Peguei uma muda de roupas e entrei no banheiro, sentando-me na borda, enquanto ligava as torneiras. Tentei não pensar em nada, mas não funcionou muito. Minha mente vagava em resoluções sobre como eu havia deixado de ter uma vida social de repente, em como nao saía com alguém há meses…

Voltei a realidade quando vi que a água já havia preenchido a banheira. Desliguei as torneiras, coloquei os sais de banho e os aromatizantes, e esperei paciente que se dissolvessem na água. Enquanto isso, me despi e prendi o cabelo num coque alto. Foi o tempo certo, meu banho estava pronto. Sorri, e entrei, a água morna como um manto que me envolvia delicadamente.

Perdi a conta de por quanto tempo fiquei ali, de olhos fechados, finalmente relaxada para deixar minha mente livre de pensamentos. Só me assustei quando, do nada, a porta do banheiro se escancarou de repente. Me choquei. Mas não com o movimento da porta, mas com quem havia aberto a porta.

Era um rapaz de cabelos ligeiramente compridos, olhos azuis acizentados, pele alva. Ele era alto, porte atlético, bem definido. Mas mesmo assim, apesar de ser incrivelmente bonito, ele nao pode deixar de me assustar. E a única coisa que eu pensava em dizer?

- TARADO! – Eu berrei, apontando para ele.

- Eu, tarado? Minha filha, eu nem sei como eu vim parar aqui. – ele rebateu, tão assombrado quanto eu.

- Eu não quero saber, eu vou chamar os seguranças se você não sair daqui AGORA! – Eu disse, em alto e bom som.

Ele se sentou na borda da banheira.

- Ótimo – me disse, lentamente – Por que eu tentei falar com eles e era como _se eu não existisse._

Fiquei calada depois disso, a percepção me atingindo lentamente. Se todos não viam ele e eu o via…

- Você é um fantasma – dessa vez minha voz saiu reflexiva. Eu havia afundado alguns centímetros dentro da água, na intenção de me proteger. O olhei assombrada – Por deus, você é um fantasma!

Foi a vez do rapaz ficar completamente estático.

- Eu morri? – a voz dele era de choque. – EU MORRI?

- EU NÃO SEI, ORAS! – Devolvi, alarmada.

- Oh meu deus, eu morri e ao invés de ir pro céu estou no seu banheiro! – ele berrou, parecendo achar aquilo um absurdo.

- Hey! – eu disse, de repente me dando conta disso. Corei – Saia daqui!!

- Ah, agora que morri e descubro que vim para o "céu", você quer me expulsar? Não mesmo. – Ele girou os olhos – Mas não saio mesmo.

- Ah, você vai sair por bem ou por mal! – eu ralhei, o olhando feio.

- Ah é? E o que você vai fazer? Sair pelada daí de dentro – ele apontou para a água – e me bater com um rodo? – Ele sorriu atrevidamente – Eu não reclaramaria da visão, mas ia causar um estardalhaço grande…você batendo no ar. E além do mais, se aqui é o céu, o inferno deve ser o banheiro de minha mãe, e eu não quero ir para lá.

Eu o empurrei pela cintura, de forma que ele caiu sentado no chão.

- Que mulher violenta… - resmungou, e levantou-se – Pô, eu só quero saber por que vim parar aqui!

- Eu tento entender até hoje por que vejo mortos! – eu voltei a o olhar feio.

- Certo. Eu vou sair. Mas você por favor vai me explicar por que você me vê, e…

- Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de fazer isso. – eu disse, friamente.

Ele me olhou, perdendo-se em meio a frase que dizia. Seus olhos, de um azul acizentado profundo, ficaram amenos.

- Ok. – disse, simplesmente.

Ele levantou-se, e foi em direção à porta. Ergueu o braço, na intenção de tocar uma das mãos na maçaneta, e, sabe-lá-Deus-por-quê, senti um aperto no peito. Minha garganta ficou apertada, meu peito comprimido, como se eu fosse perdê-lo – sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo…

- Espere – eu disparei, arfante. Corei ao vê-lo se virar – Eu…bom… é…

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Desculpe, okay? – eu estava muito concentrada em olhar as bolhas dentro da banheira – Eu não quis ser rude.

Achei que ele nao ia responder nada, mas para minha surpresa, ele suspirou.

- Você vai me explicar?

O encarei.

- Vou.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Então está desculpada – ele sorriu.

Permaneci sem graça pela situação. Ele percebeu.

- Te espero lá… hã…fora? – O rapaz me perguntou, o sorriso se transformando numa linha dura.

- Me espere lá fora – eu disse, sem ter muita certeza do que porquê estar fazendo isso.

A única coisa que eu sabia era que tinha que fazer. Saí da banheira e passei a tolha em volta do corpo. Quando me enxuguei e vesti a muda de roupas que havia pego, me considerei muito mais apresentável do que dentro de uma banheira, nua. Suspirei, soltando o cabelo, e só sabia de uma coisa quando fui encontrar o misterioso fantasma: minha vida estava, certamente, numa espiral estranha de acontecimentos.

E ali, naquela noite, parecia que finalmente eu o motivo do por quê. Algo me dizia que aquele misterioso garoto parecia ter as respostas para as minhas perguntas.

----

**N.A: **_Capítulo relâmpago! Pois é, fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que recebi que até fiz esse capítulo novo. Gente, muito obrigada! Isso é animador. Vocês não sabem o quanto me deixa feliz! Mas enfim… capítulo dedicado ao Sirius e a Lene. Capítulo que vem desenrolo um pouco mais, e ali e acolá, vamos descobrindo tudo. ;P Teve muita gente que me perguntou se nao estou me baseando no filme 'E se fosse verdade'. Pois é, gente, tô sim xD Misturei A mediadora, e o filme. Achei que as duas histórias iam ficar boas juntas, e, bom… tamo aí. Não vou responder as reviews porque nem estou em casa, tô postando de atrevida que eu sou xDDD_

_Um big mega super power beijo em quem deixou review, e não querendo ser abusada, mas-já-sendo… me deixem mais! Façam uma autora feliz! xDD_

_Byezinho!_

_Mylle Evans_


	5. Confusões à vista

**Destino Traçado**

_--------_

_Capítulo cinco: Confusões_

_--------_

- Mas vovô – eu tentei novamente, tentando dar o máximo de firmeza em minha voz, enquanto o acompanhava pelo longo corredor – os Potter devem mesmo estar precisando de alguém. Um ombro amigo! E se fôssemos lá? – Acrescentei, num tom de súplica evidente.

Mas Alvo Dumbledore apenas limitou-se a sorrir da costumeira forma bondosa de sempre.

- Lily, hoje nós não vamos ver nossos vizinhos, querida. Está tarde. – Os olhos muito azuis de meu avô me analisaram cuidadosamente. Desviei o olhar. – Você terá tempo para isso. – Ele completou, e começou a se afastar, em direção ao próprio quarto.

- Mas… - eu sussurrei, mas minha voz se perdeu no corredor vazio quando vovô me deu um carinhoso sorriso e entrou no próprio quarto, me deixando sozinha.

Suspirei e sem muitas alternativas, fui para meu próprio quarto. Não havia muito o que fazer, eu não podia aparecer no hospital no meio da noite à aquela hora. Primeiro porque nem tenho parentesco com o tal garoto, sendo ele James ou Sirius, provavelmente eu teria que mentir para vê-los. E mentir não me parecia aconselhável se eu quisesse ir lá com vovô depois.

Me larguei na poltrona que ficava diante da minha cama, e peguei um dos livros da prateleira que havia lá. Por sorte, peguei meu favorito, _O escaravelho do Diabo. _Era interessante por ser um romance policial, mas o que eu achava incrível é que a história envolvia um serial killer que matava somente pessoas ruivas. Sorri de lado com ironia, era justamente a cor do meu cabelo.

A única coisa que me fazia relaxar era ler. Por isso era que meu quarto em Malibu era repleto de livros, e aqui mesmo na casa de vovô também havia um prateleira só minha. O único problema era que ler me dava um sono terrível. Eu começava a ler, me entusiasmava, mas como agora, quando me dava conta já estava lendo a mesma linha pela quinta vez.

Bocejei, e inclinei minha cabeça para trás. Fechei os olhos na intenção de recuperar minha concentração, mas como sempre… adormeci. E em meio a turbilhões de pensamentos que vagueavam minha cabeça enquanto eu estava relaxada, algumas cenas se destacaram das demais. O resto se dissolveu enquanto essas imagens começaram a passar lentamente em minha cabeça.

A primeira coisa que vi foi uma moto preta. Depois, enquanto a imagem ganhava uma definição cada vez mais nítida, vi que duas pessoas estavam sob ela. Dois rapazes cujo o rosto eu não conseguia identificar, mas que me pareciam estranhamente familiares. Eles riam de algo, extremamente felizes. Notei que eram distintos e independentes, e enquanto se moviam agilmente entre os carros, os acompanhei. Aparentemente eu era alguma espécie de telespectadora que flutuava, por que eu passava pelos mesmos caminhos que eles sem encostar em nada ou em ninguém. E foi assim foi alguns trechos, até que repentinamente ouvi uma buzina, a velocidade da moto diminuir…

- Ei garota, acorde!

… E eles olharam para o lado, desesperados…

- Que ruiva dorminhoca! Ei menina, acorde!

… Estava rápido demais, foi uma ultrapassagem infeliz, agora eles estavam presos na contra-mão…

- Garota, acorde, acorde!!!

… Não havia como voltar à faixa certa, os carros não podiam diminuir a velocidade ou iam causar um engavetamento, um acidente pior do que o que estava prestes a acontecer…

- GAROTA, ACORDE AGORA! – Alguém me sacudiu violentamente pelos ombros.

Numa lufada de ar que me fez arregalar os olhos, eu acordei. Meu coração batia descontroladamente. Levei a mão ao peito, arfante.

- Finalmente! – Uma vozinha muito soturna me fez erguer os olhos. Me deparei com um pequeno homem de aparência atarracada e esfarrapada. Usava uma capa longa, puída e preta, tinha os olhos caídos e tristes, parecidos com os de um _Basset._ Seu cabelo era ruivo, desgrenhado, e a barba estava por fazer. – Demorou, hein, colega?

Prestei mais atenção no homezinho. Uma aura levemente perolada o envolvia, e mesmo com a luz acesa eu já sabia o que ele era: um fantasma.

- Hã, eu… - Passei a mão pelo cabelo, frustrada. Eu queria ter descoberto o que aconteceu com os rapazes, mas cada vez que tentava puxar na memória as imagens do sonho, elas pareciam mais embaçadas e distantes. Suspirei. – Desculpe. Eu estava dormindo, sabe – resmunguei, levantando da poltrona.

- Ah, desculpa aí – ele coçou o queixo, me analisando. – Pode me ajudar?

- Não tenho muitas opções, tenho? – Brinquei, esfregando os olhos.

- Certo. Meu nome é Mundungo Fletcher – Ele maneou a cabeça – Morri ontem à noite, por que… acho que levei um tiro – ele parecia meio incerto do que lhe acontecera – Mas enfim, eu tinha prometido a uma velha caduca que ia devolver um dinheiro que peguei… emprestado dela.

- E como eu entro nessa história? – Perguntei, monotonamente.

- Daí que ela me pegou com a boca na botija quando eu estava… - ele parecia profundamente constrangido – Pegando o dinheiro. E eu saí correndo, porque senão ela me acertar com aquela panela nojenta que ela anda na mão cheia de comida de gato.

Franzi o cenho.

- Continue – incentivei-o, desconfiada de onde aquilo ia dar.

- E eu saí correndo com o dinheiro. Só que aí, poxa, eu precisava devolver logo o dinheiro ou ela não ia me deixar em paz… então voltei e enterrei tudo debaixo de uma pedra na maior árvore do quintal dela – ele confessou.

- Por que não devolveu pessoalmente a ela?

- Pombas, aquela panela_ fede_! – Ele disse, horrorizado.

Senti uma vontadezinha de rir, mas me contive.

- Certo, vou te ajudar. Onde fica a casa dessa senhora?

- Chame-a de Figg. – Ele me instruiu, parecendo aliviado por eu ter aceitado ajudá-lo. Parecia ter se livrado de um peso sob os ombros.

- Hum, certo. E a casa dela fica…?

- No fim da rua.

- Ok. – Eu me espreguicei, e fechei os olhos. Quando os reabri, agora mais disposta, porém, estava sozinha.

_Legal. _Eu estava me acostumando. Como se não bastasse o garoto…

Sem muitas alternativas, fiz o que o estranho homem me pediu. Para isso eu ia ter que pular da sacada da minha janela, que não era muito alta. Me aproximei e analisei a altura. Razoável. Me sentei nas grades, e depois, muito cuidadosamente, usei minhas mãos para sustentar o peso do meu corpo para que eu pudesse pular suavemente, fiquei pendurada no ar.

Parecia fácil. Me soltei…

… E me estatelei no chão. Um dia sem loucuras e eu já havia perdido a prática… suspirei e me pus de pé. Me examinei para ver se meus ossos ainda estavam no lugar, e praguejei baixinho quando vi que havia um rasgo no meu jeans. Um corte superficial, que ainda sangrava, no joelho.

- Merda – Resmunguei, e comecei a correr, olhando para os lados, com medo do barulho que eu podia ter feito ao cair. Mas aparentemente, não havia ninguém olhando.

Corri mais rápido. Meu joelho doía um pouco, mas o que era um pingo pra quem já estava molhada? Eu corri mais rápido, ignorando a pontada de dor no joelho. Abri o portão da casa de vovô lentamente, e disparei rapidamente pela rua. Eu queria acabar logo com aquilo. Quando cheguei ao fim da rua, encontrei a casa da Sra. Figg. Era uma casa velha, de aparência acolhedora. Mas não fiquei muito tempo olhando; contornei o quintal dela tentando achar uma brecha para entrar.

E encontrei. O portal dela era baixo, e apesar de não ser lá muito alta, consegui pular. Quando meus pés tocaram o chão e olhei em volta, meu ânimo foi lá embaixo.

Estava escuro, era noite e haviam _várias _árvores no quintal da Sra. Figg. Eu ia matar o já morto Mundungo Fletcher. Sem poder fazer nada a respeito a não ser procurar uma árvore grande e uma pedra logo perto dela, comecei a andar pelo quintal, atenta. Meus sentidos sempre ficavam milhões de vezes mais aguçados nessas ocasiões, eu já tinha me metido em muitas confusões por conta disso.

E foi por causa disso que escutei um ruído de pés batendo no chão. Olhei em volta e identifiquei dois vultos vindo em direção ao lugar onde eu estava. Senti meu coração bater mais rápido, e me escondi atrás da árvore mais próxima. O caule era grosso e ocultou minha silhueta, um bom esconderijo.

- Tem certeza, Tom? – Uma voz arrastada e insegura perguntou.

- Você está com medo, Lucius? – A outra voz fez um arrepio subir por minha espinha. _Nessa voz _havia perigo. – Então não deveria ter vindo.

- Não estou com medo – A outra voz também apresentava perigo, havia maldade em cada palavra, mas era menos letal do que a outra – Só acho que não foi aqui que…

- Aquele ser imprestável escondeu o dinheiro? – O dono da voz cujo o nome parecia ser Tom deu uma risada baixa e maliciosa – Eu o torturei antes de o matar. Você não faz idéia do quanto Mundungo Fletcher é medroso.

- Hm… - o outro apenas fez um som baixo com a garganta.

- Tom Riddle nunca falha – A voz cruelmente maldosa ressoou em meio à escuridão do jardim. – Você sabe disso, Lucius.

- Achei a árvore – Ao que me parecia, Lucius havia descoberto onde o dinheiro estava, o que era, na verdade, _minha missão _– Achei!

- Ótimo – Tom respondeu. Eles se aproximaram. Prendi a respiração. Pararam bem perto de onde eu estava. Tampei a boca com medo de arfar.

Ouvi algo ser removido. A pedra, na certa. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, tinha que ajudar Mundungo. Me ajoelhei e passei a tatear o chão freneticamente, até que encontrei o que procurava: um pedregulho. O manuseei com cuidado, tentando apurar minha visão em meio às sombras das arvores, e a joguei numa moita do outro lado do jardim.

Com um estampido fraco, a pedra atingiu o chão. Espiei Lucius e Tom para ver a reação deles e vê-los, mesmo com a escuridão envolvente, me fez ficar ainda mais atenta. Eles _eram _perigosos. Tom era alto, tinha o cabelo preto e liso, e uma espécie de franja caía sob seus olhos, que pareciam negros. Os traços dele eram suaves e bonitos, mas havia maldade demais estampada em seu rosto. Lucius parecia mais acanhado, menos letal. Tinha os cabelos longos e platinados, lisos. Seu queixo fino era a essência de sua expressão, que estava, no momento, tensa.

- Alguém nos seguiu – Tom disse, numa voz baixa e furiosa ao escutar o som da pedra batendo no chão. Olhou em volta, rapidamente. Voltou-se para Lucius – Alguém nos seguiu!

- Não, eu tomei cuidado, não pode ser! – Lucius moveu a cabeça em várias direções – Ninguém nos seguiu… – ele olhou em volta, aturdido, e depois seu olhar tornou-se frio, ele pareceu ter chegado a uma conclusão – Parece que alguém mais está atrás do dinheiro de Fletcher.

Uma pontada de medo me atingiu com força bem no estômago. Senti minhas mãos plantadas no chão com força, minha respiração descontrolada…

- Lily? – Alguém me chamou, cautelosamente.

Meu coração, que já estava batendo rápido, passou a crepitar num ritmo alucinado. Olhei lentamente para o lado, reconhecendo a voz, e o grito que minhas cordas vocais haviam projetado morreu na minha garganta. Vislumbrei um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados me fitando cuidadosamente, a mão sobre meu ombro, para mostrar que estava ali para me ajudar.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, o misterioso garoto cujo nem o nome eu sabia fez com que eu me sentisse calma. Ele estava próximo o suficiente para que eu o visse fazer mimicamente um gesto claro de 'silêncio'. Eu obedeci, me sentindo mais segura por tê-lo por perto.

- Melhor revistar – Tom se pôs de pé, e pelo o que ouvi, Lucius o imitou. Me encolhi.

Eu olhei para James, alarmada. O que raios eu ia fazer agora? Com certeza eles iam olhar atrás daquela árvore. O que alguém como eu, baixinha, ia poder fazer a respeito? Quase suspirei. Todas as vezes em que eu tive que brigar com alguém saí perdendo. Arranhões, braço quebrado, hematomas… mas eu sempre cumpria minha missão. Coragem era algo que não me faltava.

Me coloquei de pé, ignorando o olhar pensativo do garoto diante da pergunta que eu tinha feito com o olhar. Quando viu minhas intenções, ele se pôs de pé e segurou meu pulso.

- Me solte! – sussurrei, quando vi que Tom e Lucius estavam olhando outra árvore.

- Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou, de repente.

Por um instante, esqueci que estava no quintal de uma senhora procurando dinheiro para ajudar um fantasma. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados eram a única coisa que me faziam ter noção de que meus pés estavam sob um solo coberto de diversas árvores. A pergunta que ele me fez só podia ter uma resposta. Apesar do pouquíssimo tempo em que conhecia aquele garoto, eu sabia que ele ia estar comigo se eu pedisse.

- Sim – eu soltei, voltando a realidade.

- Ótimo – ele disse, e havia algo feliz em seus olhos. Mas seu sorriso era incerto – Eu acho que posso fazer uma coisa. Mas preciso de sua permissão.

O olhei desconfiada.

- Há algo aqui, Tom! – Lucius ouviu minha respiração descompassada.

Os passos de Tom Riddle tornaram-se rápidos. Ouvi ele e Lucius se aproximando de onde eu estava. Meus joelhos fraquejaram. O físico deles era avantajado, e se eu não conseguisse me livrar de ambos? Como eu ia explicar tudo a vovô?

- Lily! – O garoto me olhou, os olhos em brasa.

- Sim, eu dou a permissão! – Falei, sem muitas opções.

Ele sorriu, e então Tom Riddle e Lucius me encontraram. De início seus olhares eram de surpresa, que rapidamente se modificaram para surpresa e depois maldade.

- Ora, ora, ora! – Lucius parecia satisfeito, seu olhar era fulminante – Uma ruivinha intrometida!

- De intrometido aqui só tem você, Lucius! – O medo me fazia ser ousada. Eu jamais me deixava abater sem um bom duelo, verbal ou físico. Então nessas horas eu era, de uma forma que nem eu mesma sabia, corajosa – Roubando dinheiro de uma senhora!

Tom Riddle deu uma risada alta e aguda.

- E você, pequena ladra, o que está fazendo aqui então? Certamente não é algo diferente do que nós estamos fazendo – Ele disse, num tom de sarcasmo, seus olhos eram desdenhosos – Ou será que pode ser? – ele acrescentou, a raiva presente na sua voz, sua expressão ficando furiosa. Eu estava atrapalhando seus planos, eu era uma testemunha.

Fiquei sem respostas. Olhei para o lado, mas o garoto não estava lá. O pânico me fez arregalar os olhos. O que raios eu ia fazer? Correr? Não podia responder que estava ali para cumprir uma missão e deixar a alma de Mundungo Fletcher – que ao que parecia tinha sido assassinado – livre.

Encarei Tom Riddle e seu comparsa de cabelos loiros e lisos. Roubando uma senhora que _criava gatos_. Tão cruéis… ridículos.

- Vocês me dão nojo!! - Um pouco de conversa para enrolar serviria para alguma coisa.

- Lily, agora! – E de repente a voz do garoto, atrás de mim, me fez ficar estática.

Depois foi tudo muito estranho. Parecia que… meu corpo estava abrigando mais do que uma pessoa. Em choque, percebi que o garoto havia se apossado de mim. Meu corpo estava não só abrigando minha alma; mas a dele também. Senti minha postura mudar, meu olhar se tornar analisador… o fato de estar dentro de mim dava ao garoto liberdade de controlar meus movimentos, éramos nós dois dentro de um corpo só.

- Oh, parece que a ruivinha sabe lutar – Tom sorriu, mas depois ficou sério. Também mudou a postura, fechou as mãos em punhos e me olhou maliciosamente – Idiota.

- Irritantemente prepotente – Lucius o imitou, a face se enrijecendo. Parecia que bater em garotas não o agradava.

Nessa hora deixei o controle do meu corpo totalmente livre para o garoto. Eu não sabia lutar. Um chute ali, um soco acolá, mas eu não sabia lutar, coisa que Tom e Lucius pareciam saber fazer, _e bem._

Quando eles vieram em minha direção, quando Lucius tentou me acertar um soco, me abaixei, meus sentidos absurdamente aguçados. E aparentemente aproveitando o fato de estar abaixada, apoiei as mãos no chão e estiquei a perna, aplicando uma rasteira no loiro, que caiu com um baque no chão.

Arregalei os olhos. Aquelas com certeza não eram técnicas minhas. Não mesmo.

- Idiota… - Lucius rosnou, e nessa hora Tom também decidiu agir.

Num giro totalmente absurdo, eu estava de pé. Tom tentou me acertar um chute, e segundos depois descobri que o pé dele atingiu o lugar onde minha cabeça estava: eu tinha desviado. Seguidamente, foi a minha perna se esticou no ar e fui eu quem acertei um chute com força extraordinária no nariz dele, que caiu no chão, o sangue lhe manchando o rosto.

Lucius tentou me atacar novamente, mas absurdamente mais rápida, utilizei a mesma perna que havia dado um chute em Tom para acertar um chute no estômago dele, e seguidamente um outro chute no nariz fino.

Ele caiu ao lado de Tom no chão, ambos me encarando com profunda surpresa. Nem eu mesma acreditava. E então, com esforço, eles ergueram-se, ambos contorcidos pela dor.

- Você vai nos pagar – Tom Riddle prometeu, me encarando com rancor – E caro. Muito caro!

E seguidamente saiu correndo, Lucius em seus calcanhares, ambos me encarando com uma fúria descomunal. Os vi pularem a cerca do quintal da Sra. Figg, e tive a certeza de que estava só. Ainda sim senti meus músculos tensos, como se estivesse de prontidão caso Lucius ou Tom voltassem. E então, de repente, algo pareceu me deixar; como se uma parte de mim tivesse se desintegrado.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram. Pensei que ia cair, mas dois braços me seguraram.

- Lily! – A voz do garoto me fez voltar a realidade. Ele estava abaixado, me segurando, seus braços firmes em volta da minha cintura. Seus olhos estavam preocupados, seu cenho franzido. – Eles iam te espancar. Desculpe, não tive escolha.

A voz dele, que até então eu só tinha escutado quando estava cheia de uma simpatia calorosa, estava cheia de raiva. Parecia se controlar para manter o olhar gentil.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? – perguntei, confusa. Eu estava fraca. O fato de ter duas almas dentro do meu corpo me fez usar duas vezes mais a força física que tenho.

- Você está pálida e fraca.

- Estaria no chão num estado pior se não fosse você – resmunguei, teimosa, e tentei me endireitar. O garoto não permitiu. Parecia achar que eu ia quebrar se me movesse.

- Você mal consegue ficar em pé! – ele exclamou, também teimoso, e depois olhou para a direção que os dois ladrões haviam seguido – Aqueles…

- Claro – Ralhei, irritada, o cortando – Você mal me deixa tentar!

- Lily… - ele disse, num tom de voz cauteloso.

Suspirei.

- Certo, me dê uns minutos – pedi, e sentindo meu rosto em brasas, encostei minha cabeça no ombro largo. Estava sem forças.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Onde aprendeu a lutar assim? – perguntei, querendo me distrair.

- Não sei. Eu simplesmente sabia. Vai ver eu me metia em muita confusão – ele disse, sorrindo, mas sua voz ainda era reflexiva e seu sorriso não tinha a luz habitual. Seus olhos se pregaram meu rosto. – Eles voltarão.

Desviei o olhar.

- Eu sei.

- Lily, você não pode sair sozinha. Eles iam te espancar. – O garoto disse, num tom de voz cheio de raiva. – Se te encontrarem sozinha… - ele suspirou, e algo endureceu seus traços bonitos e suaves.

- Mas você não deixou – eu disse, sem graça, olhando para um dos galhos da árvore acima de mim. Me parecia melhor do que encará-lo. – Obrigado.

- De nada, flor – ele respondeu, e quando o olhei, ele parecia estar com aquele mesmo olhar admirador.

Corei e tentei me endireitar.

- Você precisa me ajudar – Pedi, querendo ficar em pé sem sucesso.

- Estou à disposição – Ele sorriu. Sempre sorrindo. Girei os olhos, descobrindo que gostava de vê-lo sorrir.

- Ótimo – Respirei fundo e consegui me sentar – E depois preciso te contar algo – acrescentei, baixinho.

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Não usou minha alma num ritual satânico, não é? – ele perguntou, falsamente preocupado.

- Boboca – Resmunguei, girando os olhos, enquanto o via rir da minha cara de indignação. – Certo, certo, vá logo. Mundungo disse que a Sra. Figg é rabugenta.

- Quem é Mundungo? – O garoto perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Longa história – eu disse, despreocupadamente – Depois conto.

- Piegas… - O garoto resmungou, e depois girou os olhos - Tá bom, tá bom – Ele se pôs de pé, mas antes me encostou numa árvore cuidadosamente.

Reprimi um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo se levantar e se espreguiçar. De repente descobri que sim, eu estava começando a me apegar à aquele garoto. Mas aquilo não era bom. De jeito nenhum.

Com a mesma velocidade que veio, o desejo de sorrir se foi.

**XxX**

**[Marlene McKinnon]**

- Então você é uma mediadora. Mediadores são pessoas que ajudam os mortos – O rapaz que havia surgido no meu quarto sem permissão andava para lá e para cá – E eu sou… um morto! – Ele chegou a essa conclusão com uma cara de enterro terrível.

- Sim – eu respondi, paciente.

- Mas… - ele sentou-se na minha cama, do lado oposto aonde eu estava sentada, e cobriu o a boca com a mão. – Não creio nisso.

Girei os olhos. Olhei em volta, procurando alguma coisa, e um segundo depois uma bola de ping-pong atingiu a cabeça dele.

- EI! – Ele se pôs de pé, irritado – É a segunda vez que você faz isso! _Dessa vez _eu não fiz nada. – Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- Sim, da última vez você me espionou! – Eu ralhei, ainda brava.

- Coisas belas são feitas para serem admiradas – ele rebateu, abrindo um sorriso largo.

- Mas essas coisas tem que estar vestidas, você não concorda? – perguntei, irritada.

- Eu não sabia – a voz dele era falsamente culpada.

- Sabe, se você não estivesse morto eu iria te ameaçar de morte – resmunguei, o olhando feio.

Ele aproximou-se, galanteador, e sentou-se ao meu lado, os olhos nos meus. Terrivelmente sedutor.

- Você é linda, eu já disse. Se eu não estivesse nesse estado lamentável… – Ele suspirou, e depois sua mão tocou delicadamente meus ombros – Mas podemos nos tocar, então…

Eu levantei-me num pulo, com plena consciência da minha cara de assassina.

- Eu já lhe disse para parar com isso! – Ralhei, de cara amarrada – Ou então não te ajudo.

- Não sei como morri e nem como vim parar aqui, mas definitivamente preferia ficar vivo – Ele resmungou com um suspiro. Olhou para fora, vendo o manto negro que era o céu, e então avistou algo pela janela. Franziu o cenho voltando-se para mim – Eles – ele apontou para a portaria da minha casa, onde haviam dois seguranças de prontidão – Te _vigiam,_ é isso?

- Minha mãe – eu disse, sem querer dar explicações a mais.

- Ah – ele pareceu compreender. Fez uma pausa, e então recomeçou a falar - Embora não me lembre nem do meu nome, sei que minha mãe é terrível. Acho que entendo você nesse sentido. Só que eu não a obedecia – ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos – Pensei que você não obedecesse também.

- Ela ficaria louca. – respondi, imaginando o quanto minha mãe ficaria alucinada se eu sumisse do nada.

- Mas ela não parece levar em consideração que _você _enlouquece ficando sozinha aqui.

Franzi o cenho o olhando.

- Talvez não leve…

- Quando foi a última vez que você saiu? – ele me perguntou em tom de desafio.

- Bom… - eu cocei a cabeça, tentando me lembrar - Teve aquela vez…

- Quando foi _aquela vez?_

- Foi há… - eu abri a boca para responder, mas não encontrei respostas. Olhei para o teto. – Bom, não faz muito tempo, na verdade…

- Faz, Lene. Faz sim. – Ele disse, sério.

Resolvi o encarar. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados estavam cheios de uma compreensão que eu jamais havia visto em olhar nenhum. Ele sabia meu nome, já tinha quase-me-visto-nua e me entendia muito bem. De repente desejei ardentemente saber quem ele era.

- Você tem razão – eu disse, me dando por vencida. – Não sou um monstro. – Acrescentei, baixinho. – Ou sou? – me perguntei, reflexiva. – Quero dizer, monstros é que vivem presos e isolados…

- Exato – ele deu um sorriso de lado. – E não, você não é um monstro. Levando em conta que só saiu para ajudar nós – ele apontou para si mesmo – Mortos… não é. – E então ele me deu um olhar de secar planta. – Definitivamente…

- Idiota – Fechei a cara.

Ele deu uma risada que me lembrava um latido.

- Por que não se livra daqueles armários usando os métodos que usa quando quer sair para ajudar os mortos? – ele me perguntou, curioso.

- Nunca pensei nisso – eu disse, repentinamente animada – Talvez…

- Eu sei os melhores lugares para ir – ele deu um sorriso de lado.

O olhei desconfiada.

- Você não acha que iam achar estranho me ver falando com o ar? – perguntei, minha voz carregada de ironia.

- E quem disse que aonde vamos alguém vai nos ver?

**XxX**

**N.A: **_Mistééério, muhahaha! Oooi meu povo, e aí, como cês tão? Pois é, ta aqui o capítulo novo. Ando bem empolgada. Como deu pra ver nesse capítulo, mesmo com o pouco tempo que se conhecem, tanto o Sirius quanto Lene, e também o Jay e a Lils compartilham de uma intimidade que mesmo que eles não queiram, existe. E onde será que Sirius irá levar Lene? A Lil vai contar ao misterioso garoto que ele tá em coma? Mistéério! xDDD E quanto a cena em que a Lily é possuída, quem assistiu 'E se fosse Verdade' sabe que tem uma hora que o 'fantasma', no caso a Elizabeth, entra no corpo do David, quando ele quer beber e ela não quer deixar. Ela entra no corpo dele e eles passam a brigar, é uma cena muiiito engraçada, e aproveitando ela, a usei aqui. Espero que não tenha ficado muito pesada, mas tentei detalhá-la pra dar um toque de emoção. Não sei se funcionou, mas tentei, gente xDDD Obrigada a quem me deixou uma review! Fico imensamente feliz, gente! E como no outro não respondi nenhum, esse eu vou responder._

**Flor Cordeiro: **_Oi! Ta aqui o capítulo xDD Ah, qualquer lugar onde a mãe do Sirius esteja vai ser o inferno pra ele! xDDDD Obrigado pela review! Beeijo._

**Layla Black: **_Que bom que tá gostando! Brigada pelo review. Capítulo já tá aí. \o Bye!_

**Mari IP: **_Eis aqui sua necessidade xDDD aheaheu Ficou? Eu fiquei com medo de não soar 'maroto' como deveria, não tenho muita experiência em escrever com Os marotos do ponto de vista deles, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado. A cena do banheiro, porém, foi mais fácil xDDD Enfim, brigada pela review! Beeijo \o_

**: **_Sirius e Marlene são umas fofuras mesmo, huahaua. Brigada pelo review! Beijinhos._

**Ninfa Cullen: **_Yep. A explicação foi essa Xdd Sim, essas coisas são a cara do Sirius. Hum… mistéério! Aehaueh Beeijo._

**Flavia Black .: **_Leitoras novas são sempre bem-vindas! :P Pois é, també amo todos esses: Harry Potter, Os Marotos, A mediadora e 'E se fosse Verdade', daí bati tudo no liquidificador e tamo vendo no que dá xD Ainda que você ta gostando! Também adoro o Sirius e o Jay, eles são simplesmente demais. Lene e Lils também são chocríveis (chocantes e incríveis, muhaha), concordo. Obrigado pelo elogios, eu espero que esse capítulo também esteja bom ^^ Ta aqui o capítulo novo, beijão pra você Fla! Brigada pela review. _

**Lethicya Black****: **_Oooi! Muuuito obrigado pelos elogios! Que bom que você ta gostando! Brigadão pelo review, ta aqui o capítulo novo. Beijinhos!_

_Bom, por hoje é só pessoal. E não-querendo-abusar-mas-já-abusando…_ **REVIEWS? **

_É minha principal motivação! \o__

_Beijos animados_

_Mylle Evans_


End file.
